A different Stranded
by HopelessWish
Summary: He groggily opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Where was he? And more importantly, where was she? A little bit of a "darker" fiction than my usual writings. I hope you guys like it and will review with suggestions. Kind of taken off of my story Stranded's plotline. Kind of.


*****Hey! Well, I've got inspiration for this. And none for Stranded. Sooo… Stranded's just going to have to wait. **

****Neither Starship, nor its characters, belong to me. **

He groggily opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Where was he? And more importantly, where was _she_? With a groan, he rubbed the grit out of his eyes and spat the dirt out of his mouth. From what he could see, he was in some sort of jungle. But, that couldn't be right, because he didn't remember landing.

The last thing he _did _remember was holding tight to her as the ship was fired at, and hit repeatedly, each new hit setting off a shrill alarm. And then losing his grip on her as they rocketed downwards, spiraling as the ship began to fall apart around them.

They must have been pulled into a planet's orbit and crashed, which kind of made sense. Though he still didn't know what planet he was on, or what had shot down the ship, or if said thing was on the planet, and where was _she_?

He shook his head and stood, ignoring a major head rush, and checked himself for any injuries. There were a few scratches in various places, along with quite a few bruises, and a sore feeling all over. "Oh well, it could be worse", He mumbled as he gingerly poked at a particularly nasty looking bruise on his shoulder. "Where am I?" He walked a few steps further into the jungle, which seemed to immediately come to life. His ears were filled with the sounds of birds calling, leaves rustling, and more importantly, the sound of rushing water.

All other thoughts were forgotten as he realized how thirsty he was, and he jogged towards the source. The water was swiftly moving along, lapping at the banks of a fair sized creek. It certainly looked promising as he dipped a hand in, swirling cool and clear through his fingers. But, remembering his training, and common sense, he knew better than to simply gulp down any water he came across. He knew he should find a way to filter it, but he was too parched to care, cupping both hands to his mouth and taking a couple sips. He decided it tasted fine, better than fine actually, and drank a bit more, figuring he'd figure out soon enough whether or not it was actually safe.

After quenching his thirst, he splashed some water on his face and scowled, seeing in his reflection another bruise on his left cheekbone. "Damn, how long was I out?" He muttered, wincing as he touched the bruise. Sighing, he stood again, feeling a little better now, and with less of a head rush. Now it was time to focus on the important things: food, shelter, and rescue, but first he _had_ to find _her_. She had to be okay. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if she wasn't. Not even allowing himself to think of that possibility, he walked back to where he'd awoke at. "Better start from the beginning."

A few moments later, after trying to remember more of what happened, and where she might be, he got up again and began looking around for anything useful. His eyes stopped on a barren place in the trees not far off, and in it a large chunk of the starship. "That must have been where I landed." He nodded, walking over to it and cautiously peering inside, fearing the worst. He heaved a sigh, a mix of relief and frustration, as it was empty. "Come on… help me out here. Where are you?" He whispered, knowing there'd be no answer. Almost without thinking, his foot shot out to kick the side of the hunk of twisted metal. A loud clang echoed around the space, the birds fluttering up from their perches, as he grabbed his now throbbing foot. "Way to go."

He looked past the ship and saw that it'd left a trail down to a sandy looking beach a couple hundred yards off. And so, setting that as his new destination, he set off; limping slightly. The going was a bit rougher than he'd expected, with small holes and bumps tripping him up quite often. Not to mention an annoying vine type thing that would cling to you, digging little hook shaped thorns into your clothes and making you stop every twenty feet or so to pull it off.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in the hot and humid air, he reached the beach, having stripped off his shirt early on in his trek. The light was so dazzlingly bright after the dim rays that had filtered down through the trees that he had to shield his eyes for a few moments until they adjusted. There were more parts from the starship strewn around, and he went to carefully check them all. She just _had_ to be here somewhere. She had to be.

Running a hand through his sweat damp hair, he was about to give up when something caught his eye. Shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun again, he squinted, trying to make out the image. A loud cry of relief escaped him as he realized what it was, _her_. He sprinted towards her, his heart sinking as he got close enough to see her lying face down in the sand.

*****Mwhahaha, evil child I am. Now, you've got to help me here. Who is he? Who is she? Who do you want them to be? Maybe I'll use your suggestion. But, you have to leave a review; it doesn't even matter if it's anonymous. Just give me an opinion. **

**Much love my poor little children,**

** ~HopelessWish**


End file.
